Hell (LordGalvatron)
| debut = Chiaroscuro: Annihilation | tblColour = | textColour = white }} Hell (地獄, Jigoku) is one of the major spiritual realms, alongside the and . Overview A dimension analogous to the , Hell is the home for the s who have committed heinous crimes and as such are doomed to suffer eternal perdition. Those Souls become . Their natural skills are boosted to their limits, and sometimes new abilities are gained, for the Sinners are supposed to struggle against the sentinels of Hell, known as , and fail miserably despite all of that. Subsequently, they are assigned to an appropriate Circle of Hell. In the extremely rare event that a Togabito manages to endure the hardships of Hell and free oneself from its chains, a Tsumikami is born. Those powerful beings often treat the realm as their base of operations despite the fact that they may leave it at any given time. Somewhat similarly to the Soul Society, Hell possesses its own wardens, in addition to the massive - the evil spirits known as Yōkai. The Yōkai, analogically to , are tasked with maintaining order and security of Hell, and have some duties pertaining to the World of the Living as well. Hell is divided into nine levels known as Circles. The Circles are arranged in a vertical manner, and may be accessed only by utilising guarded passageways or the Enkaiō Sakeme technique. Each of the levels is devoted to those who have committed crimes related to a particular , and the lower the level, the harsher the offence and the resulting punishment. Circles First Circle The highermost level of Hell, which is entered directly upon coming through the Gates of Hell. It appears as an immense metropolis of white blocks suspended in the air, with blue alleys running in-between. This level is inhabited by countless weak Togabito who are easy prey for the Kushanāda. Melancholy and insanity prevalent in this level, it is considered the of Hell, where dwell the least nefarious Togabito. Second Circle This level consists of a vast ocean, with numerous islands and huge stone water lillies scattered across the body of water. In the centre of each lily there is a skeleton of a Kushanāda impaled on a giant pole. This level is devoted to those who have committed the sin of . Many naked Togabito are constrained in groups, close to each other but forever unable to make a slightest movement. Third Circle The Third Circle is a barren highland with multiple lakes of bright yellow acid. The ocean of the previous level serves as the vault of this Circle. This level is devoted to those who have committed the sin of . The Sinners here are constantly fed with a hideous sludge, which prompts them to produce excessive amounts of yellow acid that burns their incessantly regenerating bodies. Fourth Circle The fourth level is a boundless, windy desert with some hills and mountains interspersed on its otherwise nearly flat surface. Large clouds of dust often rise into the air. This level is devoted to those who have committed the sin of . The Togabito doomed to this sector suffer for eternity, for there is nothing of value in here. Fifth Circle This Circle exhibits a volcanic landscape which consists of numerous irregular rocky formations and rivers of lava. The sky of this level is completely obscured by a thick shroud of stormy clouds. Furthermore, the Kushanāda appear to be spawned in this place. This level is devoted to those who have committed the sin of . Here, the Sinners are burnt and incinerated time and again in the perpetual blaze and bodies of lava. Sixth Circle The sixth level is a vast slope, with numerous extremely sharp, quartz-like formations protruding from its inclined surface. This level is devoted to those who have committed the sin of . The damned inhabiting this sector are forced to run downward for eternity as the spiky formations lacerate their bodies on their way. Seventh Circle At the foot of the slope of the Sixth Circle, there is a plain dotted with large pits. Numerous nightmarishly twisted, bare trees mark the landscape. This level is devoted to those who have committed the sin of . Each of the pits is filled with Togabito, whose bodies are melded together into horrific amalgamations of distorted heads, torsos and limbs; once completely apathetic to others, they are now doomed to suffer together as parts of conjoined abominations. Eighth Circle Beyond the plain of the former level is a large, but shallow lake of blood that constitutes the Eighth Circle, a dimension drowned in a perpetual, crimson-hued semi-darkness. This level is devoted to those who have committed the sin of . The Togabito here are stripped of nearly everything and left with one another. As such, there is little they could possibly crave except for the fellow Sinners themselves, and they consequently incessantly fight with each other. They rip the skin, tear off limbs and gouge out eyes of the others only to take them for themselves. Ninth Circle The Ninth Circle is a mountainous realm of darkness and snow. This is the lowest level of Hell, and the King of Hell resides directly underneath. Most of the Yōkai remain there whilst not otherwise engaged. This level is devoted to those who have committed the sin of . Forever encased in ice, they are forced to observe their own reflexions and a vast land below, solitary and unable to exact their authority. Trivia *Whereas the basis of this concept comes from the established in canon, many aspects of this particular instance of the realm have been also inspired by 's . Category:Locations